Love the way you lie
by rosaliehale1994
Summary: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts  Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  Well that's all right because I love the way you lie  I love the way you lie  - Love the way you lie by Eminem


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the song or the characters.

**AN:**

**Hey long time no see! This is my first One shot!**

**I would like to give a shout out to ****Don't live in Regret**** she is awesome and if you haven't been reading her fics you must! Do it after you read this ;) Thank you girl for been so kind and supportive!**

**I'm having massive writers block for Eclipse on the strip and plus RL makes writing a Prego Bella a little hard for me at the moment. **

**Love the way you lie By Eminem is my fave song at the moment and after watching the video I thought I want to turn this into a fic and I did it's a bit different.**

**Here it is and I hope you like it!**

**Warning: This contains abuse, violence, lemons and language. If you can't rent a porno don't read!**

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

- Love the way you lie By Eminem

She lay there waiting for the alarm clock to go off. The smell of cigarettes and stale beer wafting in the air the smell of _him_. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist gripping on to her for dear life, knowing one slip up and she could bolt out the window like she had many times before. As the alarm went off her eyes shot open wanting to get a look at _him_ seeing if there was any damage from the night before after another heated argument with him storming out and her to deal with the after math. She looked down at there entwined hands her engagement ring gleaming in the morning light but that wasn't what caught her attention but black ink mark which now was written on his hand

**Tanya- 555 0410**

Grrr! She growled in frustration and ripped his arm away from her aching waist.

He woke up with the pain which tore through his arm muscle all the way up to his throbbing head from drinking one to many beers at the local bar.

Only to see his girl jumping out of the bed.

"Wait where you goin?" he grumbled missing the warmth of her body.

"I'm leavin you" she growled and stalked towards her always packed suitcase.

That woke him up

"No you ain't come back'

He stalked towards her like a lion after his prey. She felt his heat before she could feel him his anger rolling off him in waves.

He grabbed the tops of her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Were not doing this shit again Bella! You're staying and that's final!" he screamed at her! His fingers digging into her flesh. The pain seared through her already bruised flesh she had to get away. She tried to shrug him off but he was holding on to tight. She kicked and struggled trying to get him off her she spat in to his face, he picked her up by her shoulders and threw her onto the floor.

"Ahhh" she cried out in anguish. He went to help her up realizing what he did; she pulled her self in to a ball and started to sob into her bruised arms.

She remembered the first time he did this to her

_Flashback_

_Edward called saying he was going to be late meeting up with me at the local bar and that I should go on without him. I did and I ended up playing pool with a guy I knew back in high school, we had lost contact, he was a really good friend and we used to protect each other from the assholes of the school; me been the virginal police chiefs daughter and Jacob been the only gay guy in the whole town._

_I was laughing at a story Jacob was telling me when I felt something pull me back from behind and a flash of black knocking Jacob down._

_I went to pull the asshole off Jacob when I realized it was Edward._

"_Edward!" I screamed "Leave him alone"_

_Edward was already to far gone he kept pounding into Jacobs face I heard another crunch of the bone breaking._

"_FUCK!" I screamed out in frustration, I raked my fingers through my already messy hair._

_It took four big guys to pull Edward off. Edward was growling and spitting and yelling and all I could do was cry._

_They kicked Edward out and I had to follow him because I didn't want him to make a scene._

_Edward was pacing when he heard me come out of the bar. He stalked towards me and I walked backwards hitting the bar's wall. I felt the pain before I could react the white hot flame licking at the inside of my mouth the strong taste of rust and salt. I collapsed on to the dirty floor of the alley way._

_Edward hit me._

_I heard him gasp_

_I felt his hands on my shoulders making its way onto my face I flinched and he pulled back._

"_Baby" he whispered the anguish lacing through his voice._

_I tried to stand and walk away but he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall._

"_I'm so sorry baby… I didn't mean it; I swear to god I'll never do it again!"_

_I pushed against him trying to get him away._

"_Baby please….forgive me?" I hit at him anywhere I could reach his face, arms, neck, shoulders and he let me. I slowed down and grabbed at his face and crushed his mouth to mine, we fought for dominance and he won it was rough angry and passionate I was addicted, I wanted the burn._

She cried and cried while he was pacing around the room. Muttering to himself and slapping at his face. She stopped crying it was like a never ending circle cry, cry, don't cry, cry, cry yet she couldn't break it no matter how many times she would leave she would always be pulled back. She loved him.

The way she felt around him the chills, the anticipation, the heat and the warm fuzzy feeling. Now as she really looked at him she felt sick. She hated him.

All the rage built up and she charged at him, he was caught by surprise.

She slapped, kicked, punched, spat,

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screamed she pushed herself away from his body but he pulled her back against the wall and she closed her eyes as he pulled back his fist instead of hitting her he pushed a hole into the dry wall next to her head and crushed his mouth on to hers. He plunged his tongue into her mouth as she tried to scream at him, she kissed him back and bit at his plump lower lip making him bleed he shoved her face backward and snarled at her and bit at her neck making her yelp. He hoisted her bruised and delicate legs up his lean body making her wrap herself around him. As they kissed he felt around for his zipper and pulled down and releasing himself from the confines of his tight jeans. He moved her panties to the side and plowed into her. She cried out in pain and ecstasy. As he pulled and pushed into her he whispered into her ear.

"I hate you so much baby, I hate you, I hate you!" she started to cry again she tried to push him away from her, he continued and she came hard and fast and him coming shortly after. He moved to sit on the floor with them still connected as she sobbed he stroked her hair.

"I hate you because you make me love you, I'll never ever stop loving you baby, I'm so sorry baby did I hurt you? I promise to never do that again, I'll never do it again I swear" he said.

He lied so well that they both believed it.

She said nothing as they sat there she waited to he fell asleep. As his breathing evened out she pulled away from his tight embrace and moved over to her suitcase. She slowly pulled the window up and watching him making shore that it wouldn't wake him up. She hoisted her body out the window, as she looked back at him he was staring at her. She bent down still looking at him and picked up her suitcase and turned making her way to the sidewalk. She'll come back he thought she always comes back but that didn't stop the dry ache and pain making it's way up to his heart.

He stood up and rushed toward the window and pulled himself out. He ran after her she was about to turn the corner. As he caught up to her; her bags were at her feet and tears were making its way down her beautiful face.

"Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me" he said as he embraced her.

"All I know is I love you too much to walk away though come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk" He reached down and picked up her suitcase.

She was still hesitant and refused to move. "It'll just happen again, I can't keep doing this. I always believe your lies"  
"Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? I told you this is my fault, look me in the eye's" she looked into his candy green eyes  
"Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall, Next time there won't be no next time" his eyes held promise and truth.

But then again he always said this and she always believed him because she loves the way he lies.

"I'll come home." He kissed her and picked up her and the suitcase and walked the two blocks home.

As he held her he knew it was worth the lies all the promises he made but knew he couldn't keep, all he wants is her and it doesn't matter the cost.

That night she prepared dinner as normal, they watched TV as normal, and they went to bed as normal. But what wasn't normal was Bella Swan sneaking out at three o'clock in the morning with nothing but a bottle of cheap vodka she stole from his stash. She needed to be alone and think. She went to her secret hide out the neighbor's kid's tree house. She could see her house and watched out for any movement of Edward. As she relaxed and drank her way sorrows she didn't notice a very angry Edward Cullen pulling out of there garage at five o'clock in the morning.

She must have passed out because she heard sprinklers going off.

She groaned she had so much to do today; I have to plan my wedding she smiled at the thought.

As she made her way back and climbed through the window she didn't expect Edward to grab her and throw her onto the bed.

She giggled thinking he wanted to relieve some morning tension. She stopped giggling when she saw his eyes they were pitch black. He grabbed at her hands and banded her to the bed post. She struggled

"What are you doing Edward!" she screeched

"I told you never to leave me Bella! I warned you time and time again! I'm sick of all the games!"

He left the room and she screamed for him

"EDWARD!"

He came back in carrying a bucket. He threw it at her she coughed and spat. Her head starting to spin

Gasoline

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? UNTIE ME EDWARD! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

She started to cry and scream begging for help her pleas falling to deaf ears.

Edward crawled towards her. He was sobbing

"I love you so fucking much baby!"

As Bella looked into his eyes she saw it; defeat.

It was over, everything, Love life meaning over.

She closed her eyes

"I love you too." She whispered

She opened her eyes and looked into the candy green eyes of her one and only love.

She sobbed and he rested his body on top of his, he flicked his lighter.

As they kissed they consumed.

**A/N**

**Peaks behind hands**

**Um…did anyone like it? This was a little dark but I had to write it.**

**Picture's on the profile**

**Love you all!**

**Til next time**

**Xooxoxo**

**Caitie**


End file.
